ERASER
by Sath Azurregato
Summary: Ia, sang pembunuh hasil percobaan terlarang, mencoba kabur dari rumahnya.   Organisasi Hitam terbesar dunia, DIABLO. Di sisi lain, ERASER, agen intelejen rahasia dunia, ditugaskan untuk menangkap sang pembunuh yang ingin bebas. D-R 0469.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : A Vacation to Spain**

"...Ah"

Tes...tes...tes...

Merah menyatu dengan tanah, zat metalik diserap oleh coklat. Belati bernoda darah tergeletak memantulkan sinar bulan. Iris aqua kosong memandang langit malam. Surai hitam berantakan berkibar ditiup sang angin. Suaranya yang sangat jelek karena pita suara yang rusak sejak lahir dan keterbatasan kata benar-benar tak membantu suasana malam itu.

Ia hanya ditemani oleh tumpukan badan tak beryawa malam ini.

"...bebas...jiwa-jiwa itu..."

Gorong-gorong rusak itu sepertinya akan menjadi tempat pemakaman. Setelah mengerjakan 'pekerjaan' memang hal yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Yah... apa boleh buat, tak ada gunanya 'seorang' spesimen membantah, kan? Adanya hanya jatah siksaan bertambah.

"..aku.."

BLAAAR!

Sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin bebas. 14 tahun dikurung dan dibuat sebagai media percobaan itu tidak enak. Sumpah.

Makanya, sekarang ia mencoba kabur dari 'rumah' nya. Untuk melihat dunia luar, dan bebas.

Bebas dari neraka nya.

"D-R 0469 ada di sana! Tangkap itu sebelum kabur! Itu hasil penelitianku bertahun-tahun!"

Ah. Blowhole. Si botak mata aneh itu. Yang menelitinya dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Hei Botak, jadi 'barang kesayangan ' percobaan dan obat-obat gilamu itu susah! Tidak tahu apa, kalau ia ingin bebas?

"...ingin bebas.."

Iris hijau laut nya memandang awas ke arah pasukan berbaju merah itu. Ah, ternyata mereka membawa senapan bius, dosis tinggi pula. Di belakang mereka terdapat sang ilmuwan gila. Sekaligus pemimpin organisasi DIABLO, Dr. Blowhole.

Melihat itu, Rico langsung pergi. Untuk bebas.

**SAITOU AYA presents**

**A Penguins Of Madagascar Indonesian Fanfiction**

"**ERASER"**

**Penguins Of Madagascar****Dreamworks and Nicklodeon**

**ERASER****Saitou Aya**

**Saitou Aya****Me**

**Warnings : Humanized!AU, possible slash, OOC, misstypo**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**Operation : ERASER**

**Target : DIABLO Famili, Barcelona, Spain**

**Sub-Operation : Eliminate Dr. Blowhole**

** : Capture the remaining specimen : D-R 0469, Dead Or Alive**

"Bersiaplah, Soldier. Sekarang waktunya. Kowalski, beri aku informasi lebih lanjut. Private, siapkan amunisi kita. Kita akan 'liburan' ke Country Of Passion"

ERASER, tim agen intelejensi rahasia milik PBB. Dengan tingkat koneksi seluruh dunia, bertugas untuk 'menghapus' para kriminal dan organisasi hitam yang masuk dalam daftar blacklist dunia kepolisian internasional. Beranggotakan 3 orang spesialis senjata, penemuan, dan penyelidikan dengan keahlian tingkat 'dewa'. Hanya diketahui kode namanya oleh dunia, Skipper, Private, dan Kowalski adalah nama mereka. Dengan keahlian mereka dan koneksi dunia, misi apapun akan selesai dalam sekejap.

Dan 'mangsa' mereka sekarang adalah Organisasi Hitam terbesar, DIABLO. Dengan Dr. Blowhole sebagai pemimpin organisasi hitam itu. Dicatat sebagai buronan terbesar atas kejahatan _traficking_, _illlegal human experiment_, dan sebagai gembong narkoba. Menarik.

DIABLO. Dalam bahasa Spanyol berarti Setan. Sangat pas dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh organisasi ini, eh? Organisasi paling dicari dengan _human traficking_, narkoba, penjualan senjata illegal, dan percobaan manusia. Dan hasil eksperimen yang berhasil akan menjadi pion serta assasin baru untuk DIABLO. Hmm... seperti D-R 0469.

D-R 0469. Satu-satunya spesimen yang berhasil dalam ekperimen super human yang diadakan DIABLO. Super human? Ah, kemampuan bertarung sempurna, eh? Hmmm... tapi dengan keterbatasan bisu? Oh... silent assasin. Ahli dalam permainan senjata dan bahan ledakan, badan baru berumur 16 tahun. Pion penting untung organisasi ini, Oooh... anak yang malang. Heh..

Skipper melirik ke sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang anak umur 16 tahun (yang sepertinya tidak sengaja tertangkap kamera keamanan), sedang menyayatkan belati ke seorang satpam keamanan. Klik klik, Skipper meng-zoom in gambar tersebut. Sekarang, terlihatlah seorang anak berumur 16 tahun, dengan rambut hitam spiky acak-acakan seleher dan mata aqua kosong. Dan hooo... apakah itu luka codet yang melintangi bibirnya? Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket hitam dan t-shirt putih(dengan bercak darah korban), serta celana jeans sobek.

Skipper menyeringai menang. Ah... data dari Kowalski memang yang terbaik.

Sang pemimpin dengan rambut hitam dengan hairgell dan mata biru es itu merapikan tuxedo nya. Mengambil foto 'mangsa' dan memasukkannya ke printer. Setelah selesai, sang leader memanggil dua anak buahnya.

"Kowalski, Private. Ayo kita bersiap,"

Kemudian muncullah, seorang pemuda tinggi—ralat, sangat tinggi—berambut coklat rapih dengan mata emerald yang dibingkai kacamata kotak—Kowalski—dan seorang anak lelaki berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru laut, memegang sebuah assault riffle yang belum selesai ia masukkan ke bagasi—Private.

"Kita akan liburan ke Spanyol, dengan 2 mangsa menunggu"

"Yes, sir!"

'Anak itu...' sang ilmuwan berpikir keras di dalam pesawat mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan luka codet dan mata aqua kosong tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

'Sepertinya aku mengetahuinya...' mata emerald penuh dengan konsentrasi melihat ke langit biru.

'Ah, sudahlah...'

Hujan memang menyebalkan, hanya membuat luka-luka di tubuhnya semakin perih saja. Cih, ternyata melawan pasukan RED tidaklah segampang yang ia kira. Dinamit, belati, senapan, dan chainsaw memang tak sebanding dengan peralatan militer tercanggih.

Dan sekarang, di sini lah ia, D-R 0469, terluka parah terduduk di dekat markas DIABLO yang hancur karena 'pemberontakan' nya dengan luka-luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Bersandar ke sebuah tempat sampah di Barcelona. Rasanya sakit, dan sepertinya dunia makin gelap di matanya.

'Mungkin...inilah rasanya kematian...' D-R 0469 melihat hujan semakin deras, kegelapan mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. 'Bebas...rasanya tidak sakit lagi...'

UHUK!

Ah, darah... warnanya merah... indah sekali. Cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh para targetnya saat akan sekarat... Warnanya sama dengan spider llily, bunga kesukaannya. Bunga yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum ke dunia hitam-putih. Rasanya lucu, ia, sang pembunuh yang ditakuti, sekarang malah terluka di dekat sebuah tempat sampah. Lucu sekali, hahaha.

'Oh iya...' gelapgelapgelap...hitamhitamhitam...semua hanya hitam di dunianya...'namaku...'

'Rico. Bukan D-R 0469...'

Lalu semua menjadi gelap bagi sang pembunuh.

"Kowalski?" sebuah suara lembut beraksen British menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"!"

"Kowalski, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kamu tidak enak badan? Mau smoothies?" Private—si pemilik suara itu—memanggil rekan se-tim nya, Kowalski yang sekarang sedang melamun. Aneh, padahal lelaki Jerman itu jarang—ralat, tidak pernah—melamun. Yah... walaupun sering sekali tertidur di lab nya.

"Ah... ti, tidak apa-apa, Private. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Hanya...bosan. Aku ke ruanganku dulu.." tak memedulikan tatapan khawatir dari pemuda yang lebih muda, sang penemu bermata emerald langsung menuju ke ruang pribadinya.

"Ta, tapi Kowalski—hah... dasar, tumben aneh begitu." Sang prajurit berambut pirang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya satu itu.

"Tak usah pedulikan Kowalski dulu, Private. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur. Besok adalah liburan yang panjang, soldier." Sebuah suara tegas mengalihkan perhatian Private ke sesosok pemimpin mereka dengan kemeja dan celana piyama(?) nya. Rambut hitamnya tidak lagi dipaksa ke belakang dengan hairgell. Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafas.

"Liburan, ya... Hahh... Untung libur musim panas sekolah masih panjang untuk kita bertiga.."

**ERASER's prologue : To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

Oke, tolong jangan bunuh saya untuk sengaja menjadikan 4 pinguin imut-imut dari Nicklodeon menjadi aktor dari fic pertama saya... dengan tema Crime/Action(yang sepertinya malah nanti menjurus ke arah slash dan dengan action gagal...), apalagi Rico yang kedapetan peran paling ngenes diantara kuartet 4 ini#kenachainshaw#ngeles#pelukRicobalik

Maklum, gara-gara kebanyakan baca fic action dan film action dari papah saya..(makasih, papa~), kedapetan ide dah, buat mencoba membuat fic gajebo ini...

YA! Dan warn tentang **possible slash **adalah **benar**! Jadi silahkan kabur bagi para anti shonen-ai(bujugh mbak, pinguin dibuat yaoian? Gila ni anak..)!#keluarin chainsaw

Terakhir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to review, pleaseeee? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : ERASER : Mission for Searching The Demon**

**~*~0~*~**

**Merah itu indah**

**Sewarna darah merah**

**Mengalir tumpah dari mayat korbannya**

**Menetes bagai air mata tak terungkap**

**Merah itu darah**

**Yang selalu tumpah karenanya**

**~*~*0~*~**

**Saitou Aya Presents**

**ERASER**

**A Penguins Of Madagascar Fanfiction**

**Penguins Of Madagascar/Nicklodeon/Dreamworks**

**Humanized Charas/Saitou Aya**

**Saitou Aya/Me**

**~*~*0*~*~**

_**Barcelona, 17:57 Spanish timeline.**_

"Fuuh... akhirnya sampai juga! " suara beraksen British Private (secara tidak sengaja) yang diteriakkan membuat perhatian para pengunjung bandara mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda berambut strawberry blonde itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Maklum, perjalanan New York – Barcelona membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. "Ehehe... sorry..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar, jaga image sedikitlah, Private. Ini tempat umum..." Kowalski yang merasa malu akan tingkah rekannya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah koper besar berisi 'bekal' liburan mereka selama musim panas ini. 'Hhhh... kenapa aku juga yang membawa perbekalan ini...' batinnya sambil menangis. Dalam hati tentunya.

"Oke, soldier. Perhatian! Untuk misi kali ini, kita sudah disiapkan 1 kunci ruangan hotel untuk kita bertiga. Hotel Summer Falcon sudah menunggu kita. Ayo. " sang leader, Skipper, langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengikutinya menuju hotel Summer Falcon.

**~*~0~*~**

"Oke, sekarang akan kubacakan tentang misi ini." Skipper memecah keheningan dengan suara bass nya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah dokumen dengan amplop manila coklat berbubuh stempel resmi United Nations di atasnya. Ah, misi penting.

"Erm... bisa kau mulai, Skippah?" Private mulai nervous dengan misi mereka, tangannya terlihat berkeringat. Priv, polosnya dirimu.

"Ehm. Target pertama kita adalah seorang kriminal besar yang paling dicari oleh dunia kepolisian. Namanya Adams 'Blowhole' Nickolas. Ilmuwan terkemuka penemu suplemen SP-001-US, suplemen tentara super yang terbukti ampuh di saat gempuran Afghanistan bulan kemarin. Namun sayangnya, sang ilmuwan kita ini malah kabur dengan dokumen rahasia negara serta percobaan nya, lalu membuat markas kriminal terbesar di dunia saat ini dan.."

"...mencoba membuat super human dengan spesimen manusia. Seperti D-R 0469." Sambung Kowalski dengan muka jijik. Tangan sang ilmuwan menggenggam sangat erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya berwarna putih. Kedua rekannya hanya bisa kaget melihat sang ilmuwan brunet yang biasanya selalu tenang, sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Entah mengapa.

"Kowalski..." Private mencoba menyadarkan temannya. Skipper hanya memasang muka tertarik.

"Aku adalah ilmuwan yan telah mengadakan berbagai percobaan dengan berbagai spesimen. Tapi manusia... itu sudah tak bisa kumaafkan!" Suaranya meninggi, entah kenapa alasannya, raut muka kosong D-R 0469 selalu menimbulkan rasa marah akan Boss DIABLO itu.

"Well... Semangat yang bagus, 'Walski~" sebuah suara wanita(yang pasti bukan salah satu dari mereka)membuat seluruh pemilik kepala menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara. Seorang gadis cantik berambut light brown dengan mata cokelat tersenyum ke arah mereka. Jaket pink kasual menutupi kemeja resmi kepolisian United Nations. Seorang yang penting, tapi sepertinya sedikit kekanakan(dilihat dari cara berpakaian).

"Mar, Marlene! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kowalski yang malu karena 'aksi' nya ketahuan oleh atasan mereka bertanya dengan muka merah. Marlene mengikik jahil. Menampilkan sebuah surat kabar edisi terbaru.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk informasi tambahan buat kalian bertiga! Ada kabar kejutan!" terlihat raut kebingungan dari 3 lelaki itu, senyum melebar di muka cantiknya.

"Markas DIABLO hancur, D-R 0469 kabur, dan Blowhole dikabarkan tewas saat hancurnya markas DIABLO."

"**Hah!"**

**~*~0~*~**

"Jadi..." Skipper memulai.

"DIABLO hancur?"

"Yap" Marlene menjawab.

"D-R 0469 tak diketahui keberadaannya?"

"Yeah"

"Blowhole tewas?" urat nadi mulai muncul dari dahi sang leader bermata biru.

Marlene mulai menyembunyikan tawa. "Iya~"

"Dan kau..."

"Hmmm~?"

"**KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KITA DARI KEMARIIIN!**" Uh-oh, sepertinya efek sehabis mengerjakan PR musim panas dan mencari tentang data dua kriminal paling dicari—yang tentu saja informasinya sangat minim—mulai berefek pada Skipper, leader mereka, yang stress.

"**ITU JUGA BARU KELUAR KEMARIN KABARNYAA!**" Marlene, sang atasan—yang kadang bisa lebih kekanakan daripada mereka—juga tak mau kalah dengan pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, ikut berteriak. "Mengejar jadwal pesawat yang hampir mau take-off dengan mobil sport biasa itu susah, tahu! Untung Kitka tidak keberatan! Ya kan, Kitka?"

"Iya, tak apa kok~" sebuah suara alto lembut menimpali.

Akhirnya, ketiga pemuda yang sepertinya mendapat jatah dikejutkan 2 kali itu langsung menuju ke arah suara. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut oranye lurus sebahu dan mata ruby menyambut mereka di ambang pintu. Badan tinggi sempurna sang gadis dibalut oleh kemeja putih yang ditutupi dengan jaket kulit hitam, dilengkapi dengan rok pensil pendek warna merah. Singkat kata, dia cantik sekali.

"Kitka..." Private, yang baru keluar dari dapur untuk membuat smoothies, kaget dengan kedatangan sang wakil dari atasan mereka(Marlene). Biasanya Kitka yang paling dewasa diantara dua gadis berposisi tinggi jajaran kepolisian tersebut. Apakah terlalu lama berkumpul dengan Marlene dan Julien(duo paling jahil di organisasi agen mereka) berefek pada pola pikir dewasanya? 'Semoga saja tidak' batin agen bermata biru itu, mengelus dadanya, 'Aku muak dijadikan korban dress up oleh Marlene... semoga Kitka masih tetap dewasa hingga bisa menyelamatkanku...' Oke, tidak nyambung.

"Uhh... Kitka? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan menyusup ke Barcelona? Apa tidak dimarahi Alice?" Kowalski yang sepertinya mulai sadar dari 'bengong' nya, menanyakan tentang keselamatan dua gadis jahil tersebut. Mereka kan, sudah dapat ijin, kalau Marlene dan Kitka yang biasanya sebagai informan pusat ketahuan ikut 'liburan'? Siap-siap menerima 'teguran' dari Alice seperti bulan lalu. Mana gajinya ikut kena potong, lagi... Ups.

"Oh? Kita kemari untuk memberitahukan info lebih spesifik kepada kabar baru tadi." Kitka menjawab sembari mengambi segelas smoothies. "D-R 0469 memang kabur dari 'rumah' nya. Tapi, melihat satu assasin melawan satu batalyon dengan senjata lengkap canggih—hey, mereka tak mau aset penting mereka hilang, kan?—aku dan Fred memprediksi, ia masih di Barcelona. Oh, dan ya Kowalski, kita sudah mendapat izin dari ketua galak kita." Tuk. Saat gelas smoothies kosong diletakkan, penjelasan selesai. Skipper dan Kowalski memasang raut puas. Private menghela nafas lega. Marlene terkikik jahil.

"Sekarang tidak marah, kan?" ah, dasar Marlene. Skipper menyeringai. Kowalski menyusun rencana. Private mulai menggosok riffle kesayangannya. "Tidak, besok kita akan liburan, Otter"

"Boleh ikut?" Marlene bangkit dari sofa dan tersenyum, Kitka ikut mengecek double handgun nya. Kowalski melirik menimbangkan, sedangkan seringai kemenangan Skipper semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja" mata biru es memunculkan sinar licik. "Tapi resiko ditanggung penumpang."

Empat orang lainnya tersenyum melihat tingkah team ERASER ini, lalu menuju tempat tidur dan kamar masing-masing dengan satu pikiran :

**Its show time.**

**~*~0~*~**

"Nggh...?" suara seraknya adalah suatu pertanda bahwa ia belum mati. Badannya terasa sakit. Ah, luka memang merepotkan, _si_? Ruangan itu terasa hangat, tidak seperti sel nya. Surga, kah?

Jangan bodoh, pembunuh tak mungkin bisa masuk surga.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar rupanya! Apakah kau mau minum,_nino_?" sebuah suara dalam bahasa Spanyol menyambut dirinya. Suara bariton itu ceria dan hangat, tidak seperti Blowhole.

Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah mati, bodoh. Oh well, dia sudah meledakkan kepalanya dengan riffle, kan? Tak ada yang bisa selamat setelah serangan seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, badannya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Damn.

"Air..." suaranya bertambah jelek saja.

"o, oh! _Si, si.._ Ini. Ya, minumlah semuanya. Bagus." Sang penyelamat berambut hijau—ia tidak yakin itu asli atau cat, tapi menurut ilmiah, cat hijau adalah warna yang paling susah untuk dibuat se-natural itu—dan berbadan kekar itu menuntun sang assasin untuk minum. Setelah selesai, sang pria berambut hijau tersenyum senang.

"Siapa...? kamu..." **D-R 0469** berkata dalam kosakatanya yang terbatas, menanyakan nama sang penyelamat berambut hijau tua pendek dengan mata emas ramah sebagai permatanya. Satu lengan kekar terlihat dihias dengan tato bergambar buaya dan...apakah itu tangga nada?

"Ah, nama saya? Saya Roger, pemilik bar ini. Salam kenal... siapa namamu, _nino_?" Roger menjawab seraya bangkit dari kursinya untuk membuang perban-perban bernoda darah itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya memasang muka terkejut dan...ekspresi ketakutan.

"D... ah, **Rico**. **Rico... Avariella...**" jawab sang assasin, memberitahukan namanya tanpa kode, dengan nada bagaikan seorang anak kecil belajar membaca. Apakah ia benar-benar pemuda 16 tahun?

"Ahaha, tidak usah takut, Rico! Aku tidak menyakiti orang, kok. Kau bebas tinggal selama yang kau mau! Nah, ayo makan sup dan muffinnya!" entah bakat atau apa, tapi muka dan ekspresi pemuda yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu selalu menimbulkan rasa iba.

"Iya...terima...kasih.." dengan canggung ia ucapkan dua patah kata itu, mulai memakan apa yang disebut muffin dan sup dengan hati-hati.

"_Si_~ no problemo~" senyuman ramah adalah balasannya.

Anak yang malang ya, **Rico**?

**~*~0~*~**

A/N :

Akhirnya. Chapter. Ini. SELESAI~!#nangisbahagia#naribahagia#peluklaptop

Ah, Rico-kun kabur! Go, Rico!

Dan ya, saya membuat Dr. Blowhole "tewas" dieliminasi ama penguin psycho kita satu ini!

Nah, di sini Marlene dan Kitka muncul dengan AWESOME nya! Duo gadis favorit saya~

Untuk gambar humanized!chara nya belum saya scan sih, tapi bisa kan readers membayangkan? Imagination free!#hajared

Nah, untuk nama manusia mereka(mohon diingat demi kepentingan plot) :

**Skipper **: James "Skipper" Miller

**Rico** : Rico "El Diablo" Avariella

**Private** : Jasper "Private" William

**Kowalski** : Jackson "Kowalski" Rowule

**Marlene** : Marlene "Otter Girl" Sullivan

**Kitka** : Kitka "Red Falcon" Caine

**Roger** : Roger Marliane

**Julien** : Julien "King" Rastava

**Mort** : Codys "Mort" Elvans

**Maurice** : Gohanna "Maurice" Amanufasa

Maafkan saya jika namanya terdengar asal.. TTATT

Saya akan tetap berjuang! :D

Dan yang sudah, mereview saya sudah balas lewat PM, terimakasih, ya~ ;D#bungkukbungkuk

Setelah membaca chapter ini..

.

.

.

.

**Maukah memberi saya review untuk cerita ini? =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : ERASER : ****Pobrecito****, ¿eh? ****Rico****?**

**Ternyata sang pembunuh..**

**Hanyalah seorang anak yang tak tahu apa-apa**

**Bagaikan burung terperangkap dalam sangkar dunia**

"**No entiendo****, ¿qué ****es la****...****humanidad?****"**

**~*~*0*~*~**

**Saitou Aya presents**

**ERASER**

**A Penguins Of Madagascar Fanfiction**

**Penguins Of Madagascar/Nicklodeon/Dreamworks**

**Humanized Charas/Saitou Aya**

**Saitou Aya/Me**

**Warns : Action scene akan datang(yang mungkin gagal), sho-ai, misstypo.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~*~*0*~*~**

**Al parecer,****el asesino****era****un niño que no****sabe nada de****este mundo**

**~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~**

"Rico, apakah kau sudah baikan?" Roger—penyelamatnya, sang bartender berambut hijau aneh—menanyakan keadaan sang assasin yang terduduk di atas kasur—jelas-jelas ia tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya—sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa memasang raut terkejut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia diberi pertanyaan manusiawi itu—biasanya hanya, "Bagaimana kondisi data hari ini, D-R 0469? Kita akan melakukan test lagi kalau begitu"—Sungguh.

"Iya...tidak..apa-apa?" pemuda berambut hitam highlight merah itu hanya bisa berkata kikuk sambil memiringkan kepala ke arah kanan. Polos. Tiap alfabet diucapkan dengan ragu-ragu. Bartender baik hati itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan. 'Aku ragu dia benar-benar berumur 16 tahun...' itulah yang selalu terlintas di benaknya.

Hei, apakah kau pernah menemui seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang masih ragu dalam mengucapkan ABC sampai Z?

"Ahahaha, baguslah kalau begitu. Sudah bisa beraktivitas?" Pertanyaan ini mendapat respon anggukan cepat antusias dari Rico—yang langsung dihentikan oleh Roger agar assasin itu tidak pusing—Roger tersenyum lagi. Dan mengelus rambut hitam-merah—yang sebenarnya halus itu—sang tamu—yang entah kenapa ia rasa sebagai adik. Mata turqoise kembali menatap manik emas dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-tadi-tuan-Bartender-?'

"Aha, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ini tanda kasih sayang" setelah mengetahui apa maksudnya, badan pemuda itu merileks, yang entah kenapa permata turqoise itu tidak bercahaya. Manik emas miliknya langsung berbinar setelah mendapat suatu ide. Untuk mengenalkan anak—yang sepertinya—traumatis ini kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Rico?"

"I..ya?"

"Buat muffin yuk!"

Untuk sekali itu, mata biru-hijau milik Rico mengambil sinar hidup. Dan kaki penuh luka tanpa alas itu langsung berderap mengikuti pria berambut hijau itu menuju dapur.

Muffin itu enak, kau tahu?

Mereka pun tertawa.

**~*~*0*~*~**

Ternyata mencari target mereka yang sekarang bukanlah suatu pekerjaan mudah. Dan itu memusingkan—serta menyebalkan.

Dan itulah yang dialami oleh seorang Jackson—Kowalski maksud saya.

"Hmm... Skipper, aku sudah mencari ke seluruh kota Barcelona tentang assasin ini, tapi... nihil." Kowalski yang sudah kewalahan mencari keberadaan D-R 0469 hanya bisa mengabarkan kegagalannya kepada sang leader yang perfeksionis melalui handphonenya dan langsung memutuskan jaringan tanpa menunggu balasan. Apa boleh buat, setelah berkeliling mencari di tempat yang diperkirakan Kitka—Barcelona—tetapi malah mendapat hasil nihil. Padahal perkiraan Marlene, Kitka, dan Fred selalu benar untuk misi mereka ini. Kowalski masih memelototi notebook hijau tua nya, mencari tempat-tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian target ke dua mereka—berhubung Blowhole sudah dikabarkan_** tewas**_, tidak tahu itu_ hoax_ apa bukan. Merasa bahwa kedua mata emerald nya protes untuk istirahat, sang ilmuwan remaja melepas kacamata frame hitamnya dan memijit mata lelahnya. Mulutnya menghela nafas putus asa. Mata zamrud nya melihat blur ke arah langit-langit mencari ide.

'Ayolah, Jackson! Kau pasti bisa... pasti ada di suatu tempat... Ayo...' Mata emeraldnya yang dibingkai kacamata mulai mencari ke sekeliling. Tiba-tiba, mata awasnya menangkap sebuah brosur dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kakinya langsung membawa remaja brunet itu ke sebuah papan iklan, tempat brosur itu berada. 'Kakiku...aneh sekali, tapi sudahlah. Mungkin D-R 0469 bisa ditemukan' sungguh pemikiran yang tidak jelas.

Iris emerald indahnya membaca brosur bar itu dengan cermat. Ya, brosur itu mempromosikan sebuah bar dengan logo seekor buaya menyanyi dan tangga nada. 'Ini... aku tidak pernah melihat tempat ini di data pemerintahan Barcelona...atau itu hanya mataku yang capai? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku harus ke bar itu dan mencari "dia". Sebelumnya ku beritahu mereka untuk berkumpul dahulu. Yap.' Dengan keputusan itu, tangan Kowalski langsung mengambil brosur itu, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke hotel.

"Ah, Skipper. Sepertinya aku menemukan tempat yang menarik. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke hotel untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut... Oke. Yap. Baiklah. Maaf deh, mengganggu kencanmu dengan Priv... Hehe. Yap, sekarang." Setelah mendapat balasan dari pemimpinnya, Kowalski tersenyum puas dan mulai bermain dengan laptop nya. Mencari keberadaan seorang assasin muda berambut hitam-merah beriris turqoise mati dengan luka codet di mulutnya.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan menemukanmu. D-R 0469"

**~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~**

"Jadi, Kowalski. Apa informasi menarik yang kau dapatkan?" Skipper yang mulai lelah karena melaksanakan "tur"—lebih tepatnya mencari pembunuh paling dicari—berkeliling Barcelona, mulai tak sabar—dan sedikit kesal—karena tiba-tiba langsung dipanggil oleh pemuda brunet di depannya ini. Hhhh... kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Private hilang sudah. Ups. Skipper, tolong turunkan handgun mu dari kepala narrator ini atau—yak, bagus, pinguin pintar. Ehem, lanjut.

"Euh... tolong jangan pasang muka kusut, James—maaf—Skipper! Aku sepertinya memang mendapat info penting. Dan entah kenapa, intuisiku—ya, Priv, aku memakai intuisi, tolong singkirkan obat demam itu—D-R 0469 ada di bar misterius ini." Sang ilmuwan muda langsung membalas, takut akan amarah leader yang kalau sudah marah, amarah Alice pun kalah telak, seraya mencegah Private untuk mencekokinya dengan sirup penurun panas saat ia memakai intuisi—yang sangat amat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Kowalski. Di tangan ilmuwan itu terdapat sebuah brosur bar, The Roger's. Nama yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah bar. Empat pasang mata biru-merah-coklat langsung menatap brosur milik Kowalski dengan pandangan heran.

"Ya, kalian lihat brosur ini, kan? Ya, dan setelah mengecek database kota Barcelona, bar yang sebelumnya tidak dapat kutemukan, sekarang—yang entah kenapa—bisa. Entah si pemilik lupa mendaftar atau didaftarkan, data ini sudah usang, atau.. "

"—bar itu tempat persembunyian D-R 0469 dan disembunyikan dengan sebuah alat _hack_?" Private menyambung penjelasan Kowalski takut-takut. Assault riffle miliknya dipeluk bagai tedy bear kesayangan. Marlene menyipitkan mata cokelatnya, tanda berpikir keras.

"Aku punya sebuah ide." Marlene mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya?" Kitka—walaupun sepertinya wanita itu sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan partnernya itu—bertanya, menaikkan satu alis oranye tanda tertarik.

"Kita mencari lagi..?" Private bertanya ragu. Kitka, Marlene, Skipper, dan Kowalski hanya tersenyum kepada anggota termuda—dan terpolos—mereka itu.

"Ya, Private~tentu saja! Kita beri kunjungan kepada The Roger's. Siapa tahu D-R 0469 ada di sana. Skipper bagian komunikasi dan pengalih perhatian("Hei! Enak saja!"), lalu kita bagian pencarian. bagaimana?" Iris karamel menyiratkan tatapan penuh arti. Permata emerald dan biru es tertawa. Manik merah rubi menampilkan sirat ketertarikan, mata biru laut mulai mengerti. Ooh.

"Hey, Otter Girl, kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku." Kowalski menimpali dengan pujian dan seulas senyum terpoles di wajah tampannya. Pemuda Jerman itu mulai merapikan laptop dan mencari handgun nya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Kowalski~ jangan nilai seorang gadis dari luarnya saja, yo." Marlene menyeringai jahil, memeriksa Tokarev dan Desert Eagle favoritnya.

Klak, klak, klak. Amunisi siap, informasi penting telah didapat, liburan akan berlanjut. Istirahat selesai. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?

"Jadi.." Skipper berdiri dari sofa, badan idealnya menghadap pintu, kenop dibuka, drama bab dua akan dimulai.

"Kita minum-minum?"

_**The Drama continues, signor.**_

**~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~**

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti cara membuat muffin ini? Bagus!" suara ramah Roger memecah keheningan dapur yang hanya dihuni dua laki-laki itu. Pemuda yang dipuji hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya merona merah untuk pujian pertama yang ia dapat. Sungguh, ternyata begini rasanya dipuji. Wajahnya menjadi merah dan hatinya serasa...berbunga-bunga.

Tunggu, sejak kapan hati berbunga? Ah, mungkin ia menjadi semakin gila saja.

Meihat reaksi Rico, Roger hanya bisa tertawa. Sungguh, demi tuhan manapun, mengajari Rico—seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun—membuat muffin—yang bahkan anak 10 tahun sudah bisa—bagaikan mengajari seorang anak usia 7 tahun! Tidak percaya? Terserah kau saja.

"Waah.. karya pertamamu juga sempurna! Ahaha, ternyata kau punya bakat memasak juga, _nino_!" Roger terbelalak melihat karya pertama pemuda beriris turqouise di depannya. Muffin itu sangat sempurna! Tidak seperti miliknya saat petama kali belajar memasak.

Dan ia selalu berpikir "_**kenapa orangtua anak ini tega sekali membuang pemuda sebaik dan sepintar ini?"**_

Sedangkan Rico hanya bisa mengangguk senang mendapat pujian bertubi-tubi dari penyelamatnya itu. Muffin memang hebat! Mungkin suatu hari—jika ia masih hidup tanpa hukuman mati di sel tahanan—ia akan membuat muffin raksasa.

"Teri..maka..sih!" mulut bercodetnya mencoba menyuarakan kata terimakasih. Dengan alfabet terbata-bata dan suara serak. Ooh, indahnya jikalau pita suara dapat diganti semudah baterai pada jam dinding.. Roger kembali mengelus surai hitam-merahnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama~" dan mereka kembali tertawa—

Klining!

Suara pintu dibuka, apakah ada pembeli?

Kaki beralaskan sandal milik Roger segera berjalan ke counter bar nya untuk menyambut tamu, dengan Rico mengekor secara diam-diam dari balik dinding, belati Swiss Army dan handgun silver kebanggaannya—yang entah darimana bisa ia simpan dan dapatkan—ada di tangan kanan dan kiri. Insting assasinnya mengatakan bahwa tamu yang datang bukanlah sesuatu yang baik baginya. Mata turqouise tanpa sinar menatap awas.

Kalau yang datang tim ERASER, matilah ia, ia hanya memakai kaos biasa. Terlihatlah simbol kode nama di bawah tulang kerahnya—D-R 0469.

_Shit_, mana ia belum pulih benar...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dari balik pintu, terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam ditarik ke belakang dengan hairgell, mata biru nya menyiratkan sinar tenang, tangan dimasukkan di saku. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang pemuda berparas imut dengan surai pirang rapi seleher dan mata biru laut. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu membawa sebuah tas panjang ramping—yang ia asumsikan sebagai assault riffle—matanya menyipit awas. Di samping kiri sang pemuda iris biru es—yang sepertinya leader tim kecil itu—berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut light brown dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata teman-temannya—sepertinya 189 cm—dengan iris emerald cerah berbingkai kacamata frame hitam. Di tangan nya membawa sebuah tas yang ia prediksi berisi senjata—indra penciuman dan instingnya di atas rata-rata, hei—dan laptop. Mukanya sangat serius. Di samping pemuda sangat tinggi tersebut, terdapat dua orang gadis. Gadis yang lebih tinggi mempunyai rambut lurus berwarna oranye kemerahan dengan manik rubi setajam mata elang, sedangkan yang lebih pendek mempunyai rambut coklat gelap bergelombang dengan permata amber jahil. Tangannya memainkan sebuah badge. Badge kepolisian United Nations. Tim khusus ERASER. _Shit. Damn. Merda._ Matilah ia.

Terlihat sang pemuda bermata biru es memberi komando, teman-temannya langsung berpencar. Rico mulai panik mencari jalan keluar sediam mungkin, tak ingin Roger tahu kalau dia kabur nanti. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi yang mulai duduk tepat di depan Roger. Iris biru dingin mencari keberadaan seseorang.

**Keberadaannya**.

Badan assasin muda itu mulai berdiri, mengambil langkah, seminim mungkin menghasilkan suara.

**~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Permisi," sang leader memecah keheningan, suara baritonnya mengalun santai.

"Iya? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Pesan meja untuk lima pelanggan, _per favore_?"

"_Si_, segera, _signore_." Roger mulai menyiapkan meja dan 5 gelas. "Minum apa, sir?"

"Tiga wine, satu rootbeer, dan 1 smoothies." Verbal bahasa Spanyol tersuara dengan fasih dan indah. Tidak seperti miliknya. Kakinya bersiap untuk lari—lagi.

"Baik" tangan Roger mulai meracik apa yang dipesan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu dengan cermat.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong.." mulut Skipper memulai sebuah pembicaraan—yang dalam insting assasin miliknya bukanlah suatu pertanda baik. Tangan berhias luka dan jahitan memegang belati dan handgun miliknya dengan was-was. Mata hijau-biru nya mengidentifikasi jalan keluar.

"Ya, signore..." Roger menjawab, tapi terhenti karena katidak tahuan akan nama tamu nya. "Ah, Skipper. Just Skipper, sir." Mulut bartender berambut hijau itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum hangat dan melanjutkan "..Skipper. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Mendengar jawaban tanpa curiga Roger—tag nama berkata—agen intelejen beriris biru es itu mengasumsikan bahwa pemilik bar ini "bersih"—perhatian, keahliannya adalah membaca orang. Teman-temannya hanya memeriksa sekeliling bar—tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. Seraya mengabarkan kondisi kepada pemimpin tim ini melalui alat komunikasi.

"Apakah kau pernah... melihat pemuda ini?" tangan sang agen mengulurkan selembar foto. Sebuah foto bergambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam-merah seleher acak-acakan, dengan mata tuqouise mati dan dingin sebagai permata. Di sekitar mulutnya terdapat sebuah luka codet di bibir kiri, melintang ke arah kanan. Objek mengenakan jaket hitam dengan kaos putih bernoda darah, jeans biru gelap, dan boots hitam itu terlihat seperti menyayatkan sebuah belati kepada...tenggorokan seorang satpam. Ya, pemuda ini membunuh. Dan pemuda itu terlihat seperti...

Tidak, tidak mungkin itu..

**Itu pasti bukan Rico!**

"Ah!" suara Skipper terdengar tertarik melihat ekspresi tidak percaya bartender itu."Sepertinya anda mengenal siapa yang menjadi model utama foto ini.." suara bariton muda memulai "—dan seperti yang saya lihat.. anda **kena**l dengan **kriminal **ini.." Roger hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, masih shock dan tak percaya "Anda pasti orang yang sangat baik—atau sangat bodoh, mau saja menampung **kriminal** yang dicap sebagai **The World's Most Wanted Assasin**.." mata emas pria rambut hijau itu semakin melebar tak percaya. Skipper mulai mengeluarkan kartu trufnya. Rico mulai mengendap keluar.

"World's Most Wanted Assasin..? Bukankah—" pernyataan tak percaya milik bartender baik hati itu semakin jelas, tetapi terpotong oleh suara dingin milik pelanggan misterius yang ada di depannya. Memegang foto seorang assasin paling mematikan. Itu Rico. Yang ia anggap bagai adik sendiri.

Kenyataan memang kejam.

"—Ya, ialah **D-R 0469**. The Psychotic Killer. Pemuda yang anda **kenal**—dan tanpa anda ketahui anda **lindungi**." Skipper mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menunjukkan badge Agen Intelejensi Dunia United Nations seraya tersenyum. Roger hanya menatap tak percaya. Rico, pemuda yang ia anggap bagai adiknya—adalah seorang assasin yang dicari oleh kepolisian dunia. **D-R 0469.**

**D-R 0469** memalingkan mukanya dan menghiraukan perih yang ia rasakan.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ia ingin marah dan berteriak. Tetapi gambaran mata mati tanpa cahaya pemuda itu menancapkan rasa takut dan iba. Serta sinar hidup di mata indah itu saat mereka membuat muffin. Dan.. badan berhias luka dan jahitan itu. Serta bagaimana bingungnya pemuda bersurai hitam-merah itu saat berbicara. Serta ketidaktahuannya akan kasih sayang.

Apakah hidup milik **Rico** benar-benar kejam sampai merengut sinar hidup dari matanya?

Apakah jalan hidup pembunuh yang dijalani **Rico** lah penyebab luka-luka kejam itu menghiasi badannya?

Apakah hidupnya sebagai pembunuh bukan pilihannya?

Apakah...

Membunuh membuatnya tidak tahu apa itu "cinta", "kebahagiaan", dan "kasih sayang"?

Roger ingin melindungi anak itu. Pemuda yang ia anggap adik sendiri.

Tak peduli bahwa pemuda itu adalah assasin berbahaya.

**Tapi, ia juga manusia biasa, kan?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Dan kami, ERASER, bertugas untuk menangkap D-R0469"

Perkataan Skipper hanya disambut keheningan. Roger meletakkan rootbeer pesanannya ke atas meja. Mata emas hangat nya tertutupi oleh surai hijau gelap. Skipper hanya bisa memandang heran ke arah pria tinggi besar yang sepertinya menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Tak tahu kenapa.

"Kumohon, jangan tangkap anak itu.."

Mata biru es melebar melihat ekspresi sedih pria di depannya. Tak pernah ia melihat seorang warga biasa melindungi seorang **assasin **sampai seperti itu. Biasanya, mereka akan langsung menyerahkan "mangsa" milik mereka, dan berterimakasih atas kedatangan tim ERASER. Tetapi, pria bernama Roger ini, malah melindungi kriminal incaran mereka. Dan...apakah itu raut sedih dan iba?

PRANG! DOR! DOR!

Ah, suara itu... kaca pecah dan tembakan.

"**RICO!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N : Dan...**

**TO BE CONTINUED! Evil cliffhanger beware!#ketawaHiruma#ditimpuksandal**

**Huwa... kok chappie ini kelihatan kayak pair RogerRico, ya?#gamparedbyKowalskiRicofans**

**Iye, iye... tenang saja sodara-sodara! Ini tetap fanfic KowalskiRico! Hubungan Roger ama Rico Cuma sebatas "Kakak Protektif-Adek Psycho Dodol" doang, kok!#senyumtanpadosa#keplaked**

**Maaf juga ya, minna-san... untuk masa hiatus yang lama untuk menghadapi UAS... TTATT/#sujudsembah#dihajar**

**Ehehe... tidak disangka cerita abal seperti ini ada yang review, alert, ama nge-fave lagi... HATI SAYA JADI BERBUNGA-BUNGA! TERIMAKASIIH! ,/,#pelukreaders#dibuangkesungai **

**Ehem, ini balesan ripiuw buat pereview anon, da! :**

**Nyasararu/KiReiKi ga login :**

Wah, suka juga? Saya juga. Hehe..

Oh, Dr. Blowhole itu yang lumba-lumba bermata setengah mesin jenius-psycho-kriminal yang pernah ngehapus ingatan bang Skipper dan mendamparkan(?)nya di sebuah pulau~ entah itu chapter-berapa-saya-lupa.

Kitka itu elang betina yang jadi cinta pertamanya Skipper, tapi entah kenapa kepingin makan Mort dan terbang dengan epicnya(makanya Private selalu jadi yayangnya Skippy, kan?#hajared). Yap, Fred itu tupai yang medesu. Tapi kenapa semua jadi cakep di otak saia?#lupakan

Iya...saya juga melting ngebayanginnya! Apalagi abis liat Rico nangis gara-gara kalah rebutan boneka ama anak perempuan pengunjung kebun binatang di-chapter-saya-lupa! Saya langsung ngambil keputusan kalau Rico itu antara 'dodol-psycho-polos' deh~#winkwink

Emang anak sekolah jadi agen intelejen itu memang HOT! Pasti lah, di chapter-chapter depan, saia akan memotret kehidupan di sekolah mereka, beserta Rico nanti yang dipaksa Kowalski untuk sekolah.. pacar yang baik, ya? Tapi tetap stay tuned ama chappie-chappie selanjutnya!#plakbughduer

**AKHIRNYA CHAPPIE INI SELESAI!**

**Huwaa.. maafkan saya untuk update yang lama, para reader-sama sekalian.. memang ujian akhir semester sangat menyiksa...ini aja updet di sekolah..#bukaaib#sembahsujud#dilemparikan**

**Dan ya, saya sengaja aja buat sedikit side pair, gapapa kan~? Huehehehe...**

**Artinya tidak akan saya kasih tau untuk plot cerita! Huahahaha!#ditampolbuku# itu bahasa Spanyol kok~ :D**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian para reader yang telah mereview cerita ini! ^^#bungkuk**

**Setelah baca cerita ini..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon review, pleeeeeeeeeasee~? =3**


End file.
